CHANGES
by Blue Moon and Roses
Summary: Changes in Gakuen Alice. Mikan's not so innocent as she's like the others to think and the gang is suspicious. There's a new student and WHAT! he's in a relationship with MIKAN! well one thing didn't change: Natsume is JEALOUS! Read
1. PLEASE READ: AN

**Dear Readers,**

First and foremost I am really really sorry I haven't been updating I just have to prioritize my studies right now since I'll be in college next year so I can't really upload on any of my fics at the moment 'cause I don't have time to do so.

SECOND: Thank you for all your support!!

**THIRD: I'd really advice you to continue on reading  
**

**LAST and MOST IMPORTANT: I will be changing the plot because I think that the current plot does not carry well with a multi-chaptered fic and I'll be using the current plot for a one shot but I have a new plot for CHANGES a lot of things will be changed (hahaha! changed=changes okay sorry 'bout that) but the basic stuff like Mikan being the so-called Princess of GA is still there it's just that there are is different and more realistic circumstance in which the gang would find out. **

**Summary**Basically what I'm planning is the same stuff that Mikan has been taking missions in Natsume's place behind everyone's back and there will be a new student who has a 'history' with Mikan what this person's role will be I wouldn't reveal just yet. And Mikan is still the heir to being the principal... okay the grade school principal is no longer in the picture let's just say he's gone and the school doesn't know who the mysterious new principal is. Everyone is around 16 years old and are in high school. Tsubasa and Misaki's batch is still there but they're seniors so in short they're graduating. Youichi will play a semi big part (I think... not yet sure) in the story and of course the New Student would be playing a big role in the whole thing. Oh and Mikan and Natsume aren't together but Ruka and Hotaru as well as the rest of the gang are all together and formed couples. Aoi would come in like what happened in the old plot and she'll be saved by Mikan... somewhat... I don't want to reveal any of the stuff that should be kept secret so I hope you like it!! Tell me what you think...

**Sept. 28, 2009 (monday)**

**Okay for those of you who have read this announcement beforehand it's still the same thoough now I have uploaded the NEW intro and 1st chapter of the NEW story... I really hope you like it!!! I was supposed to upload it last saturday but as I was deleting the OLD chapters the power went out, and yes it didn't go back until 11pm last night for those who live in the Philippines you know why for those who don't it was because of the recent typhoon that we had.**

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU soooo MUCH for all your support and understanding!

**-'Blue Moon and Roses'**

**P.S. To those who are living in the Philippines I hope you guys are okay as well as your families. Let's try to help those who are in need of help because of the typhoon SUPPORT calamity drives that you know of and HELP those in need.**


	2. Author: Summary, My Plans and Disclaimer

**Summary**things are not the same in Gakuen Alice anymore. Mikan may not be as innocent as she would like everyone to think. The gang is a bit suspicious with some of the things that Mikan's been doing. There's a new guy and what's that? he knows Mikan. But some things remain the same like Natsume being jelous of any boy that comes in contact with Mikan. Another thing that still hasn't changed is that Natsume and Mikan are still stubborn as hell and wouldn't voice out their feelings. The gang is still goofy, Hotaru still is an ice queen who takes blackmail pictures and of course Narumi is still wearing that gay outfit of his. Find out how things remained the same and how there are CHANGES in Gakuen Alice, and maybe find out a little bit more than just CHANGES.

**MyPlans**Basically what I'm planning is the same stuff that Mikan has been taking missions in Natsume's place behind everyone's back and there will be a new student who has a 'history' with Mikan what this person's role will be I wouldn't reveal just yet. And Mikan is still the heir to being the principal... okay the grade school principal is no longer in the picture let's just say he's gone and the school doesn't know who the mysterious new principal is. Everyone is around 16 years old and are in high school. Tsubasa and Misaki's batch is still there but they're seniors so in short they're graduating. Youichi will play a semi big part (I think... not yet sure) in the story and of course the New Student would be playing a big role in the whole thing. Oh and Mikan and Natsume aren't together but Ruka and Hotaru as well as the rest of the gang are all together and formed couples. Aoi would come in like what happened in the old plot and she'll be saved by Mikan... somewhat... I don't want to reveal any of the stuff that should be kept secret so I hope you like it!! Tell me what you think...

**Disclaimer**I do not and will never own Gakuen alice. But there are characters that I own... I just wish that Natsume is one of them... :)


	3. Preface

----------------------------------------------------------

**CHANGES**

**By 'Blue Moon and Roses'**

**Preface**

----------------------------------------------------------

"Yeah yeah I know!"

"Of course, I'd be done by tonight"

"Yes I'll do it! Okay! I gotta go. I have 5 minutes before the bell rings and I'm already late as it is. Why do you always have to call at this time of day? It's because of you that I'm always late. Couldn't you just leave a message or something?"

"Yeah yeah, I was just complaining too much. I know the reason. I know that this is the only time that you can call me and ask me how things are."

RIIIIIIINNNNGGG!!!

"Oh my gosh that was the bell Now I'm really late. And my first subject is Math. Jin-in will humiliate me again."

"Shut up!! And stop laughing! He doesn't make me go to the detentions anymore but he still does make fun of me! And NO! It is not fun to make fun of me!"

"Whatever you people always love torturing me! I don't even know why I still call you guys my family! Especially you and _that guy_ who is laughing with you right now."

"Yeah yeah I love you too. Bye! I really got to run."

"I can't do that they'll notice that they didn't hear anyone running and screaming down the halls like always and they'll end up being suspicious."

Click.

Sigh.

"Now that's over I have to start acting again. This is so tiring."

----------------------------------------------------------

**End of Preface**

----------------------------------------------------------

**This is the preface for the new 'Changes'… I might change the title if I think of something better. As I said I changed the plot and removed the stuck together scenario.**

**Read and Review.**

'**Blue Moon and Roses'**


	4. Chap 1: This is where our story begins

----------------------------------------------------------

**Changes**

**By 'Blue Moon and Roses**

**Chapter 1**

----------------------------------------------------------

Everyone heard someone running down the halls and screaming.

"I'm late I'm late!!! Jinno is going to kill me!!"

Sigh. "Some things just never change." One of the students said.

"I bet it's one of the things that we'll remember and even miss when we graduate" said a pink haired girl to a guy with a star beneath his eye.

----------------------------------------------------------

Bam.

"I'm sorry sensei!! I'm sorry I woke up late. I didn't hear my alarm clock ring" said a brunette who continued to bow down after she just disrupted a math class.

"Sakura! When will you ever learn to wake up early? Huh?!" said the teacher with the slightest smirk that could only be detected by the brunette.

"Here we go again" the brunette murmured to herself still bowed down. She slowly stood up straight, trying to bring together a scared and innocent look in the process instead of the glare and growl she wanted to do.

"If you continue to keep this up together with your low grades you'd be held back from your batch! I'm surprised you've managed to stay with your batch and this class all this while."

Her class contained the smartest and most talented students of her batch, if one student goes below the expected grade he or she will be moved to another section. They were considered the pioneers of their batch and most of the students from this section are either part of the student council or a prefect or simply a genius.

"You'll be having detention later after dismissal!" said the Teacher, the stick in his hand we're throwing some sparks as he tapped it on his other hand.

"B-b-bu-but… I have something to do later" the brunette said.

"No buts Sakura or do you want a week worth of detention while you'd submit to me the answers to all the activities in this 800 paged math book we have!?"

"Yessir detention after dismissal. I'm sorry for complaining Jinno-sensei."

"Now go to your seat." The teacher named Jinno said.

The brunette went to her seat at the back of the room on the way a pin haired girl faced her, the brunette stopped and faced the girl.

"I'm sorry that you can't go with us to central town later Mikan." The pink haired girl said.

"It's okay Anna; it's not your fault." The brunette, Mikan said.

"Maybe you can catch up." The girl, Anna said.

"I don't think so Anna I bet he'll keep me in until I finish answering 20 very difficult math problems like the last time. He wouldn't even let me go if the answer is wrong, so it takes me hours and by the time I get the right answer it would be midnight or I'd be exhausted." Mikan said with a helpless look.

"SAKURA!"

"Yes sir I'd go faster, sir." Mikan said. Her voice was filled with a panicked tone as she hurried along the isle going to her seat beside a black haired boy whose feet are on top of the table, a manga covering his face.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Bye guys see you tomorrow have fun in Central Town!" Mikan said waving to her friends.

"Aren't you going with them Hotaru?" Mikan said to the black haired girl beside her.

"No. I have something to do." Hotaru said.

"Okay see you! I'd have to go to Jinno-sensei" Mikan said leaving Hotaru in the hallway.

She ran through the corridors on the way to the faculty room but as she turned left in the corner she stopped. There weren't any students around so there was no use to keep up the pretenses. She started walking urgently towards the other way instead of going to the faculty.

In the end of the hallway after walking for awhile there was an ornate oak door. Mikan knocked on it. Three swift and sure knocks.

"Come in." A strong voice from inside said.

Mikan opened the door and walked in.

Inside the room was filled with rich furniture. In front of the door was a wooden desk that looked antique. The desk had two chairs in front of it and another chair behind it. Behind the desk instead of a solid wall was a wall made out of windows overlooking the Northern forest in which no one was allowed to enter. The wall to the right was filled with different frames that contained pictures, paintings and even medals. The whole wall was filled from top to bottom. The wall opposite this was a book shelf filled with different kinds of books as well as some trophies.

There was a man behind a desk. He was wearing a suit, his hair is brown and his face looks hard. His face was angular and smooth. His eyes were green but cold. He was a handsome man who looked like he was in his late twenties to early thirties when in fact he was half a decade and 5 years old.

He looked up to see who came in and his cold eyes softened at the sight of the girl.

"Mikan it's nice to see you." The man said standing up from his chair. He walked towards the girl and enveloped her in a warm hug.

"It's nice to see you I received the message from Jin-jin that you wanted to see me." Mikan said as she returned the hug.

"Yes, yes as a matter of fact I want to discuss to you about something. But first sit down. Do you want anything to drink?"

"I think I want some hot Chocó right now. Lucy makes the best hot Chocó in the whole country!" Mikan said animatedly talking about the man's cook fondly.

"I'm sure she'll be flattered if you tell her that." The man pressed the intercom in front of him. "Lucy, Mikan is here with me right now."

"One hot Chocó coming right up!" said a female voice from the intercom.

"Moving to the matters at hand." The man started. "I wanted to inform you that Suuichi would be joining your class tomorrow. I wanted to let you know so that you wouldn't be surprised when Narumi introduces him to the class."

"Yeah I know Aniki told me this morning." Mikan said. "He was with Aniki this morning laughing and annoying me."

The man chuckled. "I hope he didn't forget to tell you about the files that are due tomorrow."

"Of course not, that was one of the reasons why I was annoyed. He kept on repeating it as if I'm some incompetent fool even after I said that it was done and that it just needed some proofreading. I told him I'm not dumb and he was like 'Are you sure about that?' I know I sometimes act like an idiot but I am not an idiot he kept on teasing me about how I was such a dense idiot before and all that." Mikan said exasperated with the man she called her brother. "He should be glad that I'm such a nice person or he would be dead by now."

"Haha I know that he does all this because he loves you and you know you love him." The man said in a teasing tone he doesn't use often.

"Psh yeah right!" Mikan said.

"Okay okay maybe not because he loves you but because he can't express he love properly." The man said. Mikan looked at him with a glare. "Okay he just loves to annoy you but at least there's still love in there."

"Shut up and stop acting silly." Mikan said sternly.

"Okay okay." The man said with both of his hands up.

"So have you found out where they're hiding her?" Mikan asked.

"Yes we have but we're currently observing the happenings there so you can't get her yet." The man said back to his serious attitude.

"Okay as long as we know where she is but how many days will that take?"

"About four, you can go with Suuichi to retrieve her."

"Good."

----------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning class!" Narumi said in his usual gay outfit as his pirouetted in.

"I have a surprise for you today! We have a new student." That got the class's attention except for three, Hotaru, Natsume and Ruka. Hotaru continued to work on her invention. Ruka didn't care and kept on looking out the window while Natsume was sleeping his face covered again by his manga.

All the girls we're hoping it was a cute guy while all the boys wished it was some hot girl.

"Please welcome him." All the girls were excited when they heard the masculine pronoun. "You can come in and introduce yourself"

"Mornin, call me Suuichi." The guy said with an indifferent tone.

"Okay Suuichi-kun doesn't say much I'll introduce him to you. This is Suuichi Azumi he's a special star student and his Alice is ice. If anyone has a question, just ask him but before that who wants to be Suuichi-kun's partner?"

All the girls had raised their hands except for a handful of girls who had a boyfriend like Hotaru, Anna, Sumire and Nonoko.

"Oh." Narumi said when a lot of people had raised their hands; he couldn't make up his mind. He had planned to partner him with Mikan since he already knows her but she wasn't there yet.

BAM.

Mikan went in and started bowing in front of Narumi.

"I'm sorry Naru-sensei I woke up late… again. I'm really sorry please don't make me go to detention. PLEEEAAASSEE…"

"Okay, okay Mikan since you don't want to go to detention you'll just be Suuichi-kun's partner. You have to tour him around the campus too." Narumi said.

Mikan looked shocked as she looked at the grey haired guy who stood beside Narumi.

"But sensei why do I have to show him everything? Alice is soooo big!!!"

Everyone was looking at the three in front with disappointed faces. The girls we're envious of Mikan while the guys are jealous of Suuichi for being able to spend time with Mikan.

Suuichi started laughing hard, as in rolling on the floor laughing.

"Shut up!" Mikan said to the boy.

"I'm sorry by the way _partner_ since you were late, I am Suuichi Azumi" Suuichi said with a grin that he didn't have before.

"Oh shut up boob!" Mikan said stomping her feet. "Stop annoying me!"

"Yeah yeah come on now and give me a kiss and a hug, you know you want to." Suuichi said with his eye brows wiggling.

This was some kind of unusual behavior for him, the class knew, 'cause he didn't even blink an eye or nod to the girl who asked for his number this morning in the hall way. He just ignored her leaving the girl humiliated in the middle of the hallway and everyone gossiping about the snob new kid.

This exchange caught the class's attention everyone was looking from the front to the back where Natsume is. Everyone knew of Natsume's feeling for Mikan.

The manga covering Natsume's face fell. His hands were clenched but no one could see. The temperature rose up a bit and everyone grew nervous. The fire Alice boy is mad because someone dared to outright flirt whit HIS girl.

Everyone looked at Mikan to see what she'll do. Everyone was thinking that Mikan would probably smack the guy for making the moves at her and being a pervert when they just met but to their surprise Mikan did the exact opposite.

"Whatever boob I'm surprised that you want me to hug you that is unusual of you and you don't have to introduce yourself you idiot! I perfectly know who you are! God you're annoying me." Mikan said.

"Come on now honey! Come and kiss then hug me!! You know you want to!" Such replied.

"Oh my gosh! You even want me to kiss you! Eeewwww!! Who are you and what have you done with my boob?" Mikan said skeptically. Some people gasped because of the innuendo.

Suuichi laughed. "Sweetheart I didn't do anything to your boob but if you want I can do something to it right now." He said with a smirk.

The room grew hotter and people were all sweating and cowering. They all wanted to escape but they were too curious to know what will happen.

Ruka was looking at Natsume worriedly while Hotaru kept on taking pictures. Narumi was standing in the corner smiling inwardly at the great performance that Mikan and Suuichi were doing. After awhile he sweat dropped this wasn't really an act he remembered this is how these two really interacted when they see each other.

Mikan's face turned pink. "Oh shut the fucking hell up!"

More gasps. Mikan rarely curses and this is the first time she had cursed in front of a lot of people.

Suuichi and Mikan stared at each other. Suuichi smirking while Mikan was glaring at him.

Mikan threw her hands up. "Oh what the heck!!" she moved backwards away from Suuichi.

"You are so going to regret that you allowed me to hug and kiss you!!"

The others had wide eyes and jaws were on the floor. It grew hotter that before. Hotaru is now filming everything.

Suuichi stopped smirking. "Mikaaannn, I'm warning you!! Don't do what I think you're going to do. No I'm begging you the last time you did that I ended up breathless. Please Mikan not in front of all these people! You know those stuff are rated R. Come on! We can do this in your room later." Suuichi said.

More gasps.

Room temperature went higher.

People were watching intently, thinking of the wrong thing.

"I'll fix your boob later."Suuichi said accidentally.

More gasps.

Hotter room.

"You are so going to regret that. I think you should fix it now though." Said Mikan referring to him fixing himself.

People getting the wrong message.

Some people thinking of images.

Room temperature was like a super hot summer day and it was already November.

Mikan backed up some more and her back was on the wall.

Suuichi backed up a bit.

Suuichi stepped back.

Mikan started running towards Suuichi.

Step back. Suuichi braced himself for the impact.

As Mikan was a foot away from Suuichi she jumped up and landed on Suuichi's arms.

"Ooofff" grunted Suuichi as he put his hand on Mikan's thighs to support her. "You are so heavy!! Have you considered exercising?"

Mikan's legs were around his waist, her foot locked behind his back and her arms loosely around his neck.

Mikan pouted. "I missed you too boob." She said while she tightened her arms around his neck kissed his cheek and finally settled her head on his shoulder.

Suuichi could barely breathe because of Mikan.

Mikan turned her face towards his ears. "I really missed you." Her hold on him tightened a bit. "I'm glad you're fine."

His face turned toward hers and he kissed her on the cheek though to others it looked as if he kissed her on the lips.

"I missed you too little girl." Suuichi said seriously. Everyone heard this and all looked at Natsume. The room got hotter.

'Little girl' was HIS nickname for her.

That asshole kissed HIS girl.

Natsume was definitely outraged and everyone the academy knows this 'cause they could feel the hot air.

"Wow you actually have boobs. That means I don't have to fix it though I want to see and of course not to mention the stomach you've been bragging about. I could tell that your thighs are toned though." Suuichi said. "Maybe I'll go to your room tonight and see."

SMACK.

Mikan smacked him in the head but she was still in his arms. "Pervert but yeah you can go to my room tonight."

Hotter air. Uh oh.

"Mikan Sakura, Suuichi Azumi and Youichi Hijjiri please go to the high school principal's office." The speakers said.

"That's us." Suuichi said.

"Let's go Suu-kun! Carry me as your punishment."

"Yeah yeah!! Go to my back."

Mikan went to his back, Suuichi's hand were still on her thighs.

"Great performance boob" Mikan whispered as she moved.

"I'm a great actor babe." Suuichi said as he kissed her cheek again.

He kissed her again!! Everyone was shocked.

The two left the room.

Natsume suddenly stood up.

His chair fell.

BAM!

He went out of the room.

Everyone was startled out of their reverie.

Everyone started to talk to each other.

"Do you think he's like her long time boyfriend or something?"

"Yeah I think so too. Maybe it was a secret thing that's why Mikan hasn't told us about it.'

"Yeah, maybe."

----------------------------------------------------------

**End of chapter 1**

----------------------------------------------------------

**So that's the end of Chapter 1. **

**Read and Review Please. Tell me what you think of the new version.**

'**Blue Moon and Roses'**


	5. Chap 2: Ther are changes

----------------------------------------------------------

**Changes**

**By 'Blue Moon and Roses**

**Chapter 2**

----------------------------------------------------------

Mikan and Suuichi walked to the High School Principal's office. When they reached the oak doors they knocked.

"Come in." a man's voice from inside said.

They walked in.

"Hey Uncle!" chorused Mikan and Suuichi together. Mikan went down from Suuichi's back.

"Good to see the both of you." It was the man that Mikan was talking to yesterday.

"So why are we here?" Mikan asked.

"I have to tell the four of you something. But before that we have to wait for your other brothers." Said the man.

"So how was your trip Suuichi?"

"It was fine Uncle Kazu."

"Were you able to handle everything in US and Europe?"

"Not quite."

"Why is that?" this time it was Mikan who said this.

"He slipped away but luckily I was there on time to warn the others about the attack so there was not much casualties on our side."

"Am I to assume that you coming back here to Japan means that there will be no more attacks on the other Academies?" the High School Principal asked.

"Yes, their forces were greatly weakened by the battles they had with the other academies…" Suuichi said trailing off in the end.

"I guess there's a 'but' there" Mikan said.

"Because of their loss they decided to retreat back to their headquarters and focus their attacks on GA Japan. So right now all the attacks on the other academies have ceased but we are expecting some attacks of our own here." Suuichi said.

The High School Principal rubbed his forehead.

"I guess that was to be expected when they lost the battle with the others." Their uncle said.

"We should expect that the attacks here would be stronger since their headquarters is here in Japan thus they have more men at their disposal here than what they had in the other academies."

The three looked at the person who spoke. Their gazes fell on man at the door.

His hair was jet black his eyes looked cold, his face hard. He was wearing a black fitted shirt and black pants. He had a necklace with a bright orange stone as its pendant; he had an earring on one of his ears with a violet stone on it.

"You are so rude! Don't you ever knock?" Mikan said sarcastically.

"Ah Persona! We've been waiting for the two of you." Kazu said.

A boy about 13 years old stepped out from behind Persona. His hair is grey and his green eyes held coldness like Persona's. Even though he was just 13 he was taller by a foot than Mikan. He was a handsome boy whose features were comparable to Natsume when he was his age.

"And you are rude as well speaking to your elders with that tone." Persona said to Mikan.

"You know you love me!" Mikan said with a grin.

"Yeah that's the only reason I still talk to you or the fact that you're not a pile of dust on the floor when you called me rude." Persona said with a smirk, his eyes warmer as he looked at Mikan.

"You think that I should be the one who's a pile of dust when you're the sole reason why I don't get to classes on time and Jin-jin keeps on humiliating me! You should be dead months ago for calling me so early in the morning then keeping me on the phone for hours when sometimes you're not even talking or you doze off while talking with me! Be thankful that you're my brother and love you." Mikan said.

"Is it my fault that you keep on babbling for hours about you're day?! You should be the one thankful that I'm helping you keep up you're act and listen to you for hours!" Persona teased Mikan.

"Hah! Uncle told me that you always call me 'cause you loooovvvee meee and miiiiisssss meeeee!!" Mikan said in a sing-song voice.

"Psh! Yeah right! I'm glad I wasn't able to see you for months because I was able to take time off from spending time with you and that would always be a relief for anyone—to be able to be away from you. Even Suuichi thinks so that's why he was trying to stay in US as much as possible. I just feel sad for Youichi that he's not able to stay away."

"Yeah yeah! Keep on talking! But I don't believe you Youichi is my little brother and he loves me!! 'Cause I'm his onee-chan and Suuichi is my twin! He can't live without my presence for long so he tries to go back to where I am as soon as he can!" Mikan said sticking her tongue out.

"You love me Youichi don't you?" She said turning to Youichi with puppy eyes.

"Tch." Youichi said looking away.

"Oh shut it! If you don't come and hug your onee-chan right now and say 'I love you' I'll tell that little girl who has red hair that you like her, what was her name again? Oh now I remember! Hana-chan, she's such a cute little girl, so energetic…" Mikan trailed off.

"You wouldn't…" said Youichi with piercing eyes.

"I would." Mikan said saying those two words slowly

Youichi rolled his eyes and so did Persona and Suuichi.

Youichi walked towards Mikan then when he was a foot away he hugged her tightly then kissed her cheek.

"I love you onee-chan" he said with a playful glare at Mikan.

He hugged her again.

"You would not tell her because you love me because if it were me I wouldn't tell _Natsume _that you love him because _I love you, onee-chan._" Youichi whispered to Mikan's ears.

"You are spending too much time with Aniki, Hotaru or Suuichi." Mikan said loudly when Youichi let go of her.

"Not really, I've actually been spending too much time with you." Youichi said with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah whatever!" Mikan said as she crossed her arms in front of her.

"Good one Youichi!" Suuichi said moving towards Youichi.

"Hn. Good to see you nii-san." Youichi said. They did a 'manly hug'.

"Now that you four had your reunion it's time to talk about matters at hand. First and foremost we'll be having a faculty meeting tomorrow and I expect that the three of you, Persona, Mikan and Suuichi to attend. We'll be talking about Suuichi's trip and what it entails for GA Japan."

"Hn." Persona replied.

"Sure, Uncle." Both Mikan and Suuichi replied.

"You know what, now that I think about it I think you're the root of all coldness, Aniki, I mean I think you rubbed off on Natsume and in turn he rubbed off on Youichi and now even Suuichi is a bit cold." Mikan suddenly said.

"Tch." Persona said… more like grunted.

"See what I mean."

"Excuse me Sakura Mikan." Kazu said with a slightly stern yet amused tone.

"Sorry Uncle. Please proceed." Mikan said as the other three chuckled.

"Moving on. As I said the three of you should be present at the meeting tomorrow. Second. We are having a family dinner tomorrow night and it would be a semi-formal event as usual. Your grandfather, mother and Shiki are coming. Third Mikan and Suuichi your retrieval mission is on Saturday, the day after tomorrow. Persona will brief you with the specifics. Youichi please cover for your siblings' clones, least they do something outrageous like the last time. I suggest that you stay in Mr. Bear's house or something so that you can steer clear of people."

Mikan's face turned red remembering what happened the last time.

"Hahahaha. I remember that story it was when Mikan's clone got…" Suuichi started but was stopped by Mikan's glare.

"Yeah me too. I was there!! She got drunk and…" Youichi said laughing but was stopped when Mikan turned to glare at him.

"And she started stripping in front of everyone in the room what was worse was the Natsume was there and she tried to seduce him." Persona finished his brothers' story with a smirk.

"Arghh!! I hate having three brothers!!" Mikan screamed.

"Calm down Mikan. You have to admit it was hilarious!" Kazu said.

"Aww… not you too!!" Mikan wailed. "Don't you ever tell that to grandpa or he'll have a heart attack."

"I already did." Suuichi said.

"Oh my GOD!" Mikan said.

"Yeah I was with him we were on speaker phone and three way call with mom and dad." Youichi said.

"Oh I remember this; grandpa almost had a heart attack laughing his ass off." Persona said.

"Why do you love to torment me?!" Mikan said.

"That's just it dear sister, WE LOOOVVVEEE YOOOUUUU!!" Suuichi said teasingly.

There was a knock on the door and a slightly chubby old woman came in.

"Luuucccyyy!! Make them stop!!" Mikan said running towards the old woman and throwing herself at her.

"Mi-chan I'm not as young as you think and you're heavy." Lucy said with an amused smile.

"Hahahahaha!! Hear that onee-chan Lucy called you fat!" Youichi said.

"Waaaaahhhhhhh!! Make them stop Luuuucccccyyyyy!!!" Mikan cried.

"Why darling what did they do to you?" Lucy said talking to Mikan sweetly.

"They told grandpa and mom and Shiki-san about my clone getting drunk and stripping." Mikan cried.

"Oh my! That I think is my fault. I told them to tell your grandpa because I knew that he'd find it hilarious." Lucy said.

Mikan jumped away from Lucy. "You did not!! How could you Lucy?!" Mikan said with a faux-hurt voice.

"It was hilarious, honey."

"Oh well if you say so!" Mikan said with a grin.

"Why do you forgive her so easily when you balled your eyes out when it was us?" Suuichi said.

"Simple. She is Lucy." Mikan said with an innocent smile.

"Whatever squirt!" Persona said.

"I said everything I needed to say. I clear the whole day for the three of you, you don't have to go back to your classes." Kazu said.

"Thanks Uncle!!" Mikan said and ran to hug the High school Principal as he hugged back.

"Come on! Let's go to central town! I'm hungry!" Mikan said.

"You're always hungry." Youichi said.

"Hey! I'm a growing girl! I need my food." Mikan said.

"Keep telling yourself that squirt! Don't blame me when you get fat and can't move no more. When that time comes I'd be telling you 'I told you so'!" Persona said.

"Carry me Suuichi!!" she said while jumping on Suuichi's back.

"You do know you're heavy right?" Suuichi said.

"Do I look like I care?"

"Ugh."

"I wanna ride Aniki's Lamborghini Gallardo!!"

"Yeah yeah squirt!" Persona said.

"I get shotgun!" Youichi said.

"Hey no fair!! I was the one who suggested that we ride it!" Mikan said.

"First come, first serve sister dearest." Youichi said.

"FINE! But I get shotgun next time!" Mikan grinned.

"Whatever you say little girl/squirt" Suuichi and Persona said.

"Come on!! I know this Italian restaurant which serves really good Italian food it's as if you're in Italy. The owner has a cooking Alice wherein everything he makes tastes authentic and he grew up in Italy that's why he established the restaurant. Me and Youichi went there last weekend with Hana. The owner is Hana's uncle."

Youichi blushed.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Gustavo!!" Mikan said to them man who greeted them as they went in the restaurant that was called 'Ratatouille'.

"Oh hello Mikan! I see that you've brought some people with you!" Gustavo said with a hint of an Italian accent.

"Oh these are my brothers. This is Rei my Aniki, this is Suuichi my twin and of course you remember Youichi." Mikan grinned.

"Yes, yes the usual place?" Gustavo asked.

"Yes Please."

He led the four to a table a bit secluded from the others yet from that table you could see all the other tables. It was considered the best table in the place, and only the owner, Gustavo, would pick who could sit there.

"I'll be back for your orders." Gustavo said.

"You come here often Mikan?" Suuichi said.

"Yep. Gustavo is Anna's dad and Hana's cousin; we spend a lot of our time here. They give us discounts and they have really good food. There are days that they change their specialty for example there's a time they did Greek food. It was really good!" Mikan said animatedly.

"Okay okay let's talk serious here Mikan." Persona said. "Since I'm back we'll all be having our daily training at 4 am sharp."

"Aaawww." Mikan, Youichi and Suuichi said together.

"Hey! Don't complain it's for your own benefit!" Persona said.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Okay I need to leave I have dangerous ability classes in an hour." Persona said.

"Kay! We'll be going around a bit!" Mikan said. "Bye!! Love yah!! And don't be too mean! Tell Nobara-chan and everyone I said hi!!"

"Okay where do we go now?" Suuichi said.

"I found this really cool shop that sells weapons can we go and look and then let's buy some clothes for you since you left everything in US." Mikan said.

----------------------------------------------------------

The three went in an antique looking shop with a sign that says Hephaestus. Inside there were some chests and old-looking swords that looked as if it cost a lot of money.

They went towards the counter. Behind the counter was a girl with red hair and green eyes. She was gorgeous. She was wearing sleeveless fitted top and baggy Capri pants that had pockets at the side. She looked like she was the same age as Persona which was 28 years old.

"Good afternoon Haruka-chan!" Mikan said.

"Good afternoon Mikan!" The girl named Haruka said.

"Oh hey to you too Youichi! Have you confessed to my sister yet?" Haruka said.

Youichi looked away blushing.

Haruka Umenomiya, 28 years old, Hana's sister and Anna's cousin. She is also Persona's childhood friend. She has a weapon-making Alice which allows her to make weapons that are perfect for the customer's personality and body built. The 'antique weapons store' is more of a disguise for what really happens in there. In the store's basement was Haruka's shop. There she makes the weapons for buyers who she deems worthy of her creations.

Haruka's Alice works very much like Kazu's Detection Alice. She can just see a picture of the person she would make the weapon for and she'll immediately get all the information she needs to make the weapon.

"Oh and who is this cute dude? Is he your boyfriend Mikan?" Haruka said when she saw them holding hands. "Is this the guy you were talking about whatshisname? Nakami…Natuya…Natuyo…Naruto…Narumi…Natsume!! There is he Natsume? Did you finally confess?"

"No Haruka-chan" Mikan said blushing. "This is my twin Suuichi."

"Oh this is Suuichi-kun! Yes I remember you talking about a twin. Silly me I should have known I could see now that you really are twins. What with the same color of hair and eyes no one could say otherwise. And besides you both wear that silly happy-go-lucky grin." Haruka said.

"Well he doesn't always have that grin. Usually he acts like Youichi does. Cold and a snob and cold. Very much like Aniki. A trade mark thing among the men in our family." Mikan said.

"I could see that." Haruka said.

"I sometimes act like that but I like to act childish and all that like my Uncle said my dad was because I think the three of them don't laugh and smile enough."

"childish. Hah. You got the right!" Youichi said.

"Shut up! Anyway Haruka-chan what I really came here for is to pick the weapons up." Mikan said.

Haruka led them to a basement. The basement was locked by a security system that allows only Haruka and the maker to go in. It was a security system made by the one and only Hotaru Imai. Inside was a very high tech room filled with weapon-making tools and state of the art materials and machines.

Haruka retrieved the weapons Mikan ordered from the vault.

"Here you go I hope that it's to your liking." Haruka said.

There were six swords and eight guns.

Four of the swords were a bit shorter and looked as if it were paired. The guns were also paired in twos.

"Here is yours Youichi." Mikan gave one of the long swords that didn't have a pair and a pair of guns.

"This is for Aniki." she said referring to the other long sword and another pair of guns.

"Here is yours Suu-kun." Mikan said referring to the pair of shorter swords another pair of guns.

"Do you like it? I ordered it last month. I showed Haruka-chan a picture of us four and she thought that me and Suu-kun have the same tastes and that we would do better with two swords. She said that both of us can do away with two or one swords but it would be good if we already have two. Aniki she said always has the same taste and would need a long sword and a bit heavier than normal." Mikan explained.

"He had always been a one sword kind of man." Haruka said.

"Youichi's was the easiest. He needed a normal kind of sword although it would need a bit longer hilt than usual because he has big hands." Mikan continued. "As for the guns it was seen that we all need two each, it was already fitted to our specifics which I think you'd find would be quite useful in the future. I would have made the weapons myself by copying Haruka-chan's Alice but that would be cheating for me to do and kinda like plagiarizing. So I decided to go to Haruka-chan and make her make it for us at least that way I could gloat that I have weapons made by the great Haruka Umenomiya herself."

----------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks for the weapons again Haruka-san" Suuichi said.

"No problem kid. Just tell your older brother to visit me or else he'll find himself killed in bed." Haruka said with an innocent smile.

"Okay bye Haruka-chan!" Mikan said.

"See you later Haruka-san." Suuichi and Youichi said.

"Hey Youichi you better confess to my little sis soon or it wouldn't be just you're older brother who'll find himself dead in bed." Haruka shouted.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Let's teleport these stuff to our rooms." Mikan said.  
The things that they bought disappeared.

"Let's go to the fluff puff shop!! I'm hungry." Mikan said.

"Oh come on! You're always hungry!!" Youichi said.

"Shut it! You too Suuichi! I know the two of you are hungry and besides the two of you loves fluff puff as much as I do! Even Aniki likes it…speaking of Aniki we should buy him some."

"Carry me boob! I'm tired!" Mikan said jumping on Suuichi's back.

"Hey!! Why me again? Why don't you ever make Youichi carry you?" Suuichi said.

"Youichi can answer that." Mikan said.

"Shut up boob! Don't bring me into this and make me carry her. My back is still sore for carrying her last weekend for our brother-sister date!! Remind me to never go to one of those again!" Youichi said which made Mikan and Suuichi laugh.

They were walking towards the fluff puff store that had become bigger than just a stand. It's now more like an ice cream parlor but instead of ice cream there are different flavors of fluff puff.

----------------------------------------------------------

Unknown to the three they were seen by a very jealous fire caster who was on a Sakura tree nearby. He couldn't hear what they were talking about but just the sight of Mikan still on that new boy's back made his blood boil.

"Hey Natsume!! Me and the gang are going to the fluff puff store! You coming with us?" Ruka shouted from the foot of the tree.

Natsume jumped down thinking of that going with the gang is better than letting himself be controlled by his jealousy.

When the gang went in the fluff puff store they were treated with a shocking sight.

Inside, Mikan was sitting on Suuichi's lap while her foot rested on Youichi's lap. Suuichi was whispering something on Mikan's ears.

Then the three of them started laughing. If Youichi were younger he could have been mistaken to be the son of the other two who looked very much like a young married couple.

Mikan was feeding both Youichi and Suuichi fluff puff and to anyone who didn't recognize her she would've been mistaken to be on a date with two guys. If it wasn't for the fact that she was Mikan everyone would have thought she was a whore. But since it is Mikan it looked like it a normal scene to everyone else. Who would think of someone as innocent as Mikan a whore?

Despite that it still made Natsume furious with the sight. In his mind he was getting too chummy with the new guy he thinks she just met. Well too bad he doesn't know the truth; maybe if he did he wouldn't act that way. _Maybe._

----------------------------------------------------------

If the people knew the real reason Mikan was sitting on Suuichi's lap they should have called her a whore but it was the protective sister side of her that made her act that way, and a bit of self-preservation too.

When the three siblings got inside the fluff puff store, there were a group of Youichi fan club members and also some Mikan fan club members that saw them come in and instantly swarmed the three. Add a huge number of girls who found Suuichi hot and you got the whole store fawning around the three.

Mikan, unable to glare at them like Youichi and Suuichi could, decided to take another plan of action which she acted upon immediately.

First she sent telepathic messages to the other two. _'Just go with the flow or else we'd never get out of this.'_

"Hey everyone!" Mikan said energetically. All eyes turned to her.

"How are all of you doing?" there was a chorus of 'we're good' 'fine' 'good' or 'great'

"Well I'm doing great too. And my day would be greater if ya'll can give us a table so that me and my boys here could continue with our wonderful date." Mikan said with a full blown grin but in her eyes you could see the glare that she wanted to give everyone.

In her mind she was throwing curses and killing everyone. Unfortunately due to the act that she needs to keep up she couldn't do anything more violent than a couple of half-truths and lies.

"Please" she added with an innocent goody-two-shoes smile.

Everyone was dumbfounded who knew that Mikan was dating and to add to that she was dating two guys and what was worse is that none of the boys were Natsume. To add to that one of the 'boys Mikan is dating' is Natsume's so called protégée who is about 5 years younger than Mikan.

The people parted and there was a little walkway leading to a table near the corner.

"Thanks guys!!" Mikan said as she threw and air kiss.

The three of them walked to the table and Mikan wanting to show that she was serious, sat on Suuichi's lap and removed her step-ins to put her feet on Youichi's lap. To make it seem more believable she pulled Youichi by the collar and kissed his cheeks as she went near his ear. To others it looks like she was nibbling on his ear that's why Youichi blushed but the truth was she was whispering to him.

"I'm sure that Hana-chan would appreciate what I'm doing by keeping you from what she calls filthy hands of your fan girls. You know she was the one who suggested this idea the last time we talked. She told me if we were in a situation like what we went through I was free to act like your girlfriend since she knows I'm not me being your sister and all. I think you really should tell her your feelings, she really like you, you know and she's such a sweet girl I really approve of her." Mikan said.

Mikan let go of Youichi's collar. Before she could talk to Suuichi she was interrupted by the owner.

"Here Mikan four boxes of fluff puff, one is on me so you only pay for three boxes."

"Thanks so much Jack!" Mikan said to the owner whose name is Jack.

"You're welcome little miss! Only for you." Jack said.

"You know you shouldn't always tease our little Youichi like that…"Suuichi murmured on Mikan's ear. It looked as if he was whispering sweet nothings to her ear, what with the soft eyes that he had as he gazed at Mikan and the way his lips were so near Mikan's ear.

This is what the gang saw when they entered the store. By the time they went in they have believed the story the three have weaved.

"Hey Youichi he called you little!! " Mikan said.

"Hey boob!! You're still a boob!!" Youichi said to which the three of them started laughing.

Mikan started to fall off from Suuichi's lap which caused another round of laughter among the three.

"You're still as clumsy as ever little girl whatever training you do!" Suuichi said.

"I remember that time when nee-chan was winning against Aniki but when she was giving him the last move which would enable her to totally win she fell! And to make matters worse there was nothing there but a leaf hahahahhahaa!! In the end she lost and she had to shout to everyone that she gave Natsume polka-dotted boxers for her dare!!" Youichi said. "The next day when she shouted that she said it so fast that it came out 'I'm not wearing anything under'."

"How did she end up saying that?!" Suuichi said laughing

"I don't know!! But one thing is for sure Hotaru and I got it all on tape! You should have seen the dumbfounded faces of the other students it was hilarious." Youichi said.

"Hey! I thought I burned all those tapes!!" Mikan said.

"No you didn't. Youichi bought some fireproof tapes from me." A voice said.

It was Hotaru with the gang behind her with Natsume at the very back with his fists clenched.

"HOTARU!!" Mikan shouted as she ran towards Hotaru to get a hug. That wasn't really surprising to anyone but what was shocking was that Hotaru let Mikan hug her.

What they didn't notice is that Hotaru whispered something to Mikan.

"You should introduce me formally to your twin. Shame on you Mikan you didn't tell me that you had a twin and that Youichi and Persona are your brothers"

"How did you know? Do you know everything?" Mikan said back unfazed.

"I have connections, Mikan, never forget that. It may have taken me a couple of years but now I have everything connected." Hotaru answered.

"Okay." Mikan whispered then a little more loudly she said: "Can we have a sleepover tonight?"

"Yeah you just need to pay 100,000 rabbits." Hotaru said.

"But I don't have that kind of money!!" Mikan wailed.

Suuichi, sensing Mikan's need of help and knowing that she needs to make Hotaru agree when he saw Mikan's eyes said:

"Do you really want her to go to that sleepover?"

"Yeah. I really want her to go to _our _sleepover Suu-kun" Mikan said with what seemed to be puppy eyes but to Suuichi it looked more like strictness. He had to go.

"Okay she can go to _our_ sleepover. I'll pay for it." Suuichi said.

"Good." Hotaru said.

"You really have become quite an actress, Mikan" Hotaru said to Mikan's ears as she passed her.

"_Don't you know it." _Mikan said telepathically to Hotaru.

By the end of that conversation there were changes in Gakuen Alice:

Some people think that Mikan is dating and is a two timer.

Natsume is very jealous of the new guy.

Hotaru knows Mikan's secrets.

----------------------------------------------------------

**End of chapter 2**

----------------------------------------------------------

**Okay so that's the end of the second chapter!**

**I hope you guys liked it! Please review!**

**Next chapter we're going to see back in the past: HOW THINGS CAME TO BE…. **

**This is where I explain most of the past, what happened to Mikan and her relationship with everyone else. It's going to be more of a flash back and I'm guessing it would be in Mikan's POV instead of a third person POV.**

**Thanks for reading guys!!**

**-'Blue Moon and Roses'**


End file.
